


Happy Jongdae Day!

by jae_hhoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Happy Jongdae day!, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_hhoney/pseuds/jae_hhoney
Summary: Neither Jongdae, nor Minseok are completely sure how this happened. One minute they were going to make a cake for Jongdae's birthday and the next the ingredients lay forgotten on the counter as Minseok gave Jongdae an impromptu "birthday present."





	Happy Jongdae Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet

Neither Jongdae, nor Minseok are completely sure how this happened. One minute they were going to make a cake for Jongdae's birthday and the next the ingredients lay forgotten on the counter as Minseok gave Jongdae an impromptu "birthday present."   
  
"F-Fuck, please." Jongdae whimpered.  
  
"What do you want me to do, baby? Today you get whatever you want." Minseok said, hot breath fanning against the nape of Jongdae's neck, making him shiver. It was hard to think with Minseok pressed up against him, and teasing him in every way he could. He couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips as Minseok left little marks on the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

"W-Want your tongue."   
  
Jongdae looked so pretty like this. Cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and his lips raw from biting down on them. Minseok coaxed the younger into turning around, and pulled him close, capturing his lips with his own. Jongdae let out tiny mewls as Minseok licked into his mouth, and tried getting him closer, craving any kind of friction on his hard cock. When they finally pulled apart, Minseok's hand had found it's way to Jongdae's cock, making him moan and buck into the elder's hand.

Jongdae whimpered, and tightened his grip on the counter as Minseok continued stroking his erection.  He smirked at the broken sounding moans that fell from Jongdae's lips. 

"S-Stop I'm gonna come." Jongdae finally gasped out. As soon as Minseok stopped he made quick work getting them out of the kitchen.

It wasn't long before they made it to their bed, Jongdae on his hands and knees, and already shaking from need. Unfortunately for him, Minseok was taking his time, and exploring Jongdae's body. Kissing the small of his back, biting down on the plush skin of his thighs, and watching the red marks bloom. Jongdae couldn't do much more than moan, and beg for Minseok.  
  
"Minseok, please. You said I could have whatever I wanted." Jongdae whined.  
  
"And you will, Dae." Another mark on the junction between his ass and thigh, and another light moan from the younger. "I just wanna hear my baby boy beg for me."  
  
He didn't have to see Minseok's face to know that he was grinning. He also knew that his pride was deteriorating as quickly as the tears were making their way down his face at the painful throbbing of his cock, which was now dripping precum onto the sheets.   
  
"Please, please, please, give me your tongue. I need it so bad. Dadd- Minseok, fuck." His eyes widened almost comically as he realised his mistake.   
  
Oh _shit_. That's never happened before, he was always much too afraid Minseok would judge him.  
  
All contact ceased and Jongdae had to bite back a whine.  
  
"What did you call me?" Minseok asked as he sat back on his haunches, certain he had heard what he thought he did.   
  
"N-Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Dae." Minseok said sternly, voice raspier than normal from arousal.   
  
Jongdae flushed and almost whimpered at Minseok's dominant and authoritative tone.  
  
"D-Daddy." Jongdae finally said meekly. Minseok couldn't say he didn't like it.

Minseok coaxed Jongdae onto his back and drank in the sight of him. His thighs trembled where they rested on either side of Minseok, his cock hard and dripping onto his stomach, and he looked  _so desperate._  
  
"Baby boy, do you want daddy's tongue? You want me to eat you out? Make you come from just that?"

Two could play at this game.  
  
Jongdae shuddered, and mewled quietly at the words. He'd always wanted to be dominated like this, and it seemed that his wish was coming true.   
  
_"Please."_

"Come here then, Dae."

Minseok laid down on his back, motioning for Jongdae to come forward.

But if he straddled Minseok how could he-  _oh,_  they hadn't done this in awhile.The pieces of the puzzle clicked in Jongdae's brain.

"Do y-you want me to straddle your face?"

Minseok gave a quick nod and a wolfish grin before beckoning Jongdae over. The younger promptly positioned himself so he was above Minseok's face, leaning slightly on Minseok's chest for support.

Jongdae _wailed_ when Minseok finally licked a stripe up his entrance, and almost jolted forward. He'd been waiting so long for the heat of the elder's tongue, and it was completely worth it.  
  
"Daddy, _fuck."_ Jongdae moaned wantonly. His moans and whimpers only grew louder as Minseok fucked his hole, his tongue hot and slick, and the mixture of that, and the feeling of Minseok's fingers digging into his thighs had his cock aching as he grew closer.

It was all too much, Minseok's tongue curling  _so deep_ inside him, the filthy sounds it made, the vibrations from Minseok moaning against his hole; but it also wasn't nearly enough, and Jongdae had to stop himself from pushing back for more, as he let out a moan that sounded more like a sob.   
  
"I'm so, so close, please." Jongdae pleaded. His fingers dug into Minseok's skin further as the heat built up, and he whimpered when Minseok pulled his tongue out, and licked over his hole. He alternated between light, barely there licks, and longer more drawn out ones that had Jongdae crying out. 

Tears blurred his vision and his cock throbbed once Minseok's hands left his thighs and roughly kneaded Jongdae's ass, tongue plunging back in again. 

It didn't take long for Jongdae to fall apart, a high keening sound and a cry of  _'Daddy'_ falling from swollen lips. 

It took a few moments for Jongdae to catch his breath, before he finally moved.   
  
Minseok pulled away and drank in the sight of his baby boy, who was still letting out quiet moans from the intensity, his eyes red-rimmed from crying, and still shaking.  
  
"Come here, Dae." He said, patting his lap, a slight smirk on his lips at how broken and strung out Jongdae still was.    
  
The younger immediately followed the other's orders on shaky legs, and made himself comfortable when he was pulled into his daddy's lap. Minseok placed a kiss on his swollen lips.

"I love you, daddy." Jongdae whispered quietly, and both of them were enjoying this all too much.   
  
"I love you too, baby boy, happy birthday."  Minseok murmured into the crook of his neck. 

"Thank you." Jongdae said happily. 

There was a few moments of silence when their lips connected again, the kiss hungry and all filthy heat. Both were breathing heavily when they broke away, and Jongdae's lips were swollen and he seemed dazed. A rush of satisfaction went through Minseok as he realised that he was the only one that could do this to Jongdae, the only one who could see him like this, hazy, and fucked out.   
  
"D-Daddy?" He said in that same meek, innocent voice, which was a contrast to his actions. He'd taken to grinding his ass down on Minseok's cock, making the elder gasp.   
  
"Yes?" Minseok said in a strained voice.   
  
"Can I suck you off?"  
  
Minseok had a feeling this would be a fun birthday for both of them.


End file.
